justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Stuck On A Feeling
|mode=Solo |dg= |year = 2014 |perf = Thibaut Orsoni |pc = Dark Blue |gc = Yellow |nowc = StuckOnAFeeling |nogm = 3 |lc = Yellow |mashup = Suit Up! (8th-Gen + Wii Exclusive) |pictos= 140 (Classic) 107 (Mashup)|audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessy}} "Stuck On A Feeling" by Prince Royce is featured on Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man shown wearing a blue beret, a pair of black sunglasses, a black leather vest which covers a red tank-top, black leather pants, a pair of blue boots, a watch on his right wrist, and a black, short boxed beard. At times, his outfit turns fully black. Background The background is mainly red. Various shades of red appear in shapes. Clones of the dancer appear mainly black dancing with him. The background will also often turn blue with male silhouettes and rhombus shaped lines coming forth. As the man's outfit turns black, the background will turn mainly white, with the man's silhouettes being black. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Point forward. Gold Move 3: Briefly shake out your arms. This is the final move of the routine. gold move 1 and 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 SOAF GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Gold move 3.png|Gold Move 3 SOAF GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Stuck On A Feeling has a Mashup with the theme Suit Up! that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for the Wii). It can only be obtained on eighth generation consoles and Wii. It features male dancers wearing tuxedos or other types of formal wear. Dancers * Superstition * I Will Survive * Love Boat * Soul Searchin' * Superstition * She's Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk (C3) * I Will Survive * Superstition * Love Boat * She's Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk ''(C3) * ''I Will Survive * Superstition * Soul Searchin' * She's Got Me Dancing * I Will Survive * Uptown Funk ''(C3) * ''I Will Survive Dance Quests Stuck On A Feeling is featured in the following Dance Quests maps: * Palm Tree Trivia * This is the second song by Prince Royce in the series, after Kiss Kiss. ** However, this is his first song to be on a main tracklist. * Snoop Dogg's rap is cut in the final version of the game. ** This is the sixth time that rap is cut, after Blurred Lines, Dark Horse, 4x4, Gibberish and Wild (Dizzee Rascal only). ** If his rap was included it would be Snoop Dogg's second appearance, after California Gurls. *Jason Evigan did vocals for the song but is not credited. **However, this is his second song in the series, after Fun followed by Cruisin' For A Brusin'. *Sam Martin (singer) did vocals also and is not credited. **This would be his second song in the series after Want To Want Me where he also did vocals for and is not credited. * The routine is very similar to I Luh Ya Papi in many ways; for example, both have unplayable background dancers. ** It also reuses a move from I Luh Ya Papi. * This is the third song to not include a Behind The Track interview; it was preceded by All About That Bass and Want To Want Me, and followed by No Control and tracks revealed afterwards. * The dancer looks similar to the coach of Blame. * The dancer's outfit is strikingly similar to that of P4's from Walk This Way. * The dancer's cap is recycled from It's You. * The song's Mashup theme name has the same theme name from It's My Birthday. ** This time, only Love Boat and Superstition made a re-appearance from It's My Birthday's Mashup. * Right before C3's appearance from Uptown Funk in the mashup, C2 can briefly be seen. * In Just Dance 2016, the coach is seen breathing at the end of the routine; however, he gets frozen in the Just Dance Now version. *There are two versions of the song: English in which it features Snoop Dogg and Spanish in which it features J Balvin. Neither is used in the game. Gallery stuckonafeeling_jdn.jpg|''Stuck On A Feeling'' 0000027e.jpg|''Stuck On A Feeling'' (Mashup) SOAF In-menu.gif|''Stuck On A Feeling'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Stuckonafeeling cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover StuckOnAFeelingAvatarExtraction.png|Avatar Golden_Stuck on a Feeling.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Stuck on a Feeling.png|Diamond avatar BG.png|Background stuckbg2.png|Background 2 Stuck_On_A_Feeling_-_Prince_Royce_Just_Dance_2016_Gamescom_Gameplay_preview.jpg BTS-Stuck On A Feeling.png|Behind the scenes soaf bts.png|Behind The Scenes 2 StuckOnAFeelingGameplay.jpg|Gameplay 1 20134397949_634eef1799_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 20294783486_d93ba87cae_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 20321021185 bfa1a98d8e o.png|Coach extraction stuck on a feeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Placeholder pictos-sprite.png|Placeholder Pictogram Videos Prince Royce - Stuck On a Feeling (Official Video) ft. Snoop Dogg Just Dance 2016 - Stuck On A Feeling - 5 stars File:Just Dance 2016 - Stuck On a Feeling (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Stuck On A Feeling References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:2010s Category:Shortened Songs Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Clean versions